


If we don't breathe, we'll never see life is a masterpiece

by Cervineghost



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comedy, F/M, M/M, Moving On, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Comedy, Self-Exile, Self-Hatred, Sex Addiction, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervineghost/pseuds/Cervineghost
Summary: Hello, Deer has recently started playing Final Fantasy 14 and thought it would be fun to write a bit about my characters, Chester (Miqo'te) and his life. This collection of stories will eventually have some smut.Tags will update as Deer goes along.See the first chapter for list of prompts, pairings, and currently writing.
Relationships: Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)





	1. Introduction

Deer just want more smut in FF14, Deer is greedy but when you have a game that lets your male character wear 2B's dress life isn't the same.

So far Deer's stories might revolve around Chester, an aspiring healer miqo'te who has a sex addiction for au ras.

Prompts:

1: New beginning 

2: First taste 


	2. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chester finally moves into Gridania to begin a new life.

P’atropa tia.

“P’atropa tia.” the miqo’te thought as he stared at the large “x” on sheet of paper from mother Miounne.   
“Should I sign it with my real name…?” He thought.  
She looks at the brunette miqo’te expectantly; however, the longer the miqo’te stared at the sheet of paper the more worried she felt.  
“Dear, did have an accident on the way here? Did it cause you to forget your name?” She asked, a glint of pity in her slender eyes. I could asked other miqo’te adventurers here if they recognise you? I heard your race is a tight knight group.“

“Oh no, no” the miqo’te stammered, “I was thinking…” the miqo’te racked his brain for an excuse, “How excited I am! This is just the biggest day of my life!” He wasn’t completely lying to her. “I planned to open a small clinic here in Gridania for a long time.” He forced a large happy smile on his face, hoping Miounne wouldn’t catch on.

“Are you a white mage?” Miounne looks at the miqu’te in amazement.

“White mage in training.” the miqo’te replied.  
“Where are you planning to open up your clinic?” She asks. “Are you planning to team up with our local conjurer guid?”  
“I don’t have the gil yet to officially open a clinic…”the miqo’te admits. “I was planning to earn gil and earn customer loyalty as a build up.”

“Well Mr. future white mage.” Miounne said slyly, “You still need to sign this paper for us to let you in Gridania,”

“yeah, yeah…” the miqo’te replied. He signed the name “Chester” as his first name.  
“What was the 2nd name of that plant…” he thought, then it came to him.  
“Belladonna.”

Chester smiles and hands over his signed paper to Miounne. She takes a look at his name.

“Chester Belladonna.” She paused, “Are you sure this isn’t a made up silly name?”  
Chester blushes and was about to reply when she started to giggle.

“I was only kidding.” She smiles, “Welcome to your new home, Chester. Leave a good mark here as you gain experience from your practice, okay?”

Chester nods, “I will!”

Chester steps outside of the Adventurer’s Guild and inhales the cool night air. He stretches his arms then looks around him, taking in the scenery of his new home.

“This is it.” He thought. “P’atropa tia is dead and Chester Belladonna’s new life begins right here.”


End file.
